bladesedgfandomcom-20200215-history
Antuan Bergen
"Greetings, fellow galaxy members and my protected beings. Allow me to take this moment to intruduce myself. My name is Antuan Bergen and I am the Senator of Tatooine at the Galactic Empire's Senate. You could say I practically inheritated my father in the position while I didn't quite take all his ideals. My first goal in the Empire is to serve my people and provide them with best however I do not believe it can be done with me knowing on each and every house and asking each alien and human individually. That isn't politics nor is it a way to get every single one of them all that they need. And my duty is to give everyone the same." History Childhood Antuan Bergen is the first child and only boy born to former Senator Aurelius and his wife Tyra. After him, came two girls. Tyra came five years after him, and like him following a political training while his youngest sister, eight years younger Leigh turned from the family trade and went to train as a Jedi. As a small child, Antuan was his parents favorite thing in the world. His mother never let him out of her sight and his father, while still in training, spent every free moment playing with him. In the earliest years, the boy didn't mind this kind of attention from his child but as his sisters came and he saw that his parents were turning more to looking after the girls, he found the new freedom liberating. It didn't mean he wasn't going to be anything less then overprotective for Kyra and Leigh. His education began as he turned eight years old. Right from the start, the only times when he wasn't free was during the lessons and for dinner time. It was a type of day he was used to. But when he wasn't tutored, he spent most of his time in the family library, reading, taking in. He always loved politics, even as a small child. He was amazed with his father and how much he put into his duty however, that began to change as he grew, with his views on everything. In his teenage years, he added another hobby to his list of activities. Piloting. He became facinated by the races held on their home planet and while not a lot of wealthy children actually entered the competition, he began building his first ship, a very small one. He didn't do it alone as he was never the mecanic. At first, he was assisted by his father's pilot but when his father probided the driver from assisting him, he had to find alternative help. It was how he came across an old junk yard where he'd come to buy parts he required since his father wouldn't allow him to order new ones. There he met a young slave girl, Zhanna who was quite good of a mecanic and wonderful at fixing things. She helped him build him his first veichle, in fact he helped her. He entered his first race at the age of fifteen and came in second place. His father wasn't there to see it, but his mother was scared to death due to the vicious creatures that he compited against. In his second race, just a year later, he came in first and almost died. One Man rulling During his late teens, Antuan began to focus more on the New Order. One man taking over the entire galaxy under his control, seeing it upon himself to decide the right from long. It facinated the young man. He might have not agreed with everythign the Emperor had done, based on the records, but it carved his beliefs that he would later focus on upon his arrival to the Senator position. He began to see that democracy was wrong, flawed. There was room for so much bad, so much coruption. While the original idea was wonderul to him - freedom, many voices having a say, he did not bellieve it was even possible. Not every voice could be heard, not all people wanted the same nor did they want good for the majority. He bagn to see that one man had to decide what was best for the majority, focus on good for everyone instead of listening to each voice. Zhanna, his slave friend was the only one he shared his thoughts with and she disproved. It wasn't that she had a bad life. Her owner wasn't half as bad. He gave her a job, payed her for her work, gave her and her family a roof over their heads, provided them with food when asked. But freedom and being able to speak out her mind, being able to decide of her own destiny was her dream. Zhanna's freedom Despite all his new beliefs, Antuan began to develop feelings for his slave friend which was mutual and found it impossible to have her slaved. He wanted her free, wanted her to live her dream. He did't think someone like her could actually live her dream and make decisions in major things, yet he wanted to provide her with the freedom she dreamed on, wanted to give her her own little world in which she could expersise all she wished for. For her seventeenth birthday, he came over to her owner and offered him money for her freedom. The creature refused at first. It wasn't that he didn't know who they boy was or who's son he was. It was that Zhanna was the best worker he had and he didn't want to let her go. Antuan kept offering more and more money but slaver owner kept refusing. It wasn't until he personally asked Zhanna what she thought about freedom that he decided on expecting Antuan. He agreed on the first price which was much lower ans when Antuan asked him why he had done that, the man answered that it was because to him Zhanna was like a daughter and because it was what she wanted, he would give it to her. But he was still a business man and had to take money for her never the less. Even though bought by Antuan and given freedom by him, she kept going back to her previous owner and working for him. The next year, the two weded and she moved into his family house for a little while before her father-in-law annoced he had gotten them a house of their own. It was a small house as most houses on Tatooine, but having their own home was an incredible gift after all. Zhanna lived for her husband and for her work but Antuan, as still growing man found himself actually enjoying the company of other women as well. It's not to say that he doesn't not love his wife but it appeared that some things were just stronger then he could ever be. Inheriting his father At the same time with the house gift, Aurelius began grooming his son as his predesesor as a Senator but it wasn't after he retired just three years ago and offered his son as his heir was it approved. Antuan still had to make a semi-campain for himself and be 'elected' on his own. Upon his annoucement, his political career began. it wasn't too long after that, Antuan finally took his ideas into motion. He has strong ties to his home planet and cares for his people very much. However, he still feels that its on him to decide on the right things for them. He has good ideas even though not many could go easy. His planet is an Outer rim planet and there for far away from the goverements. Humans are still considered lower beings and yet Antuan made it upon himself to ignore such beliefs and provide the good for all of population, whether they were original natives or immigrated population. While his father was a firm believer in the Republic, he understood that unfortinetly, he had to go both when required. The New Order simply didn't interest him as much but he still did his duty and fought for Tatooine there as well but didn't get much. With new fraction formations and new leaders, Tatooine was once again placed with the Galactic Empire which was much to Antuan's suiting. As a Senator of a Empire's planet, he is a member of the Empire's Senate by rightful election and he tends to make the best of it for his people. Personality traits and relationships As the eldest child, Antuan has always had a protective streak towards his family. While his father was and still is the head of the Bergen family, Antuan always saw himself a sort of second-in-command. He's overprotective of his sisters. His first sister, like himself, went into political training from an early age and sticked to it. She worked closely to his father but on Tatooine himself, turning towards the people. When Antuan took the position, she joined him yet they found themselves disputing because she was very much for democracy and wanted to listen more to people. But since she married two years ago and was no pregnant with her first child, Antuan was left alone to work as he pleased. His relationship with Leigh was much different. She was the baby of the family and while she choose a different calling for herself, Antuan thought of her no less. In fact, he was always far more closer to her then he'd been with Kyra and was a tad bit more protective of her then of Kyra. They did have a fall out when Leigh intruduced the family to Michael Christman, whom she wished to wed. This did not settle lightly on Antuan, especially since she ws only fourteen at the time. He first even more opposed then his parents to this idea, even two years after when his parents gave her their blessing. He's slowly come to accept that his baby sister is married and has her own life but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Antuan can be quite stubborn and on some occasions even arogant. He was raised a less considered specie on his homeworld and yet he was the son of a well-loved Senator. It kind of hits a boy's head. Yet, he's been able to move pass it since he knows that he has to prove himself now that he has the position. He's a good public speaker and with his high education, is well accepted in society. This suits him very much even though he is married to a wife that is not. Mostly because she doesn't wish to be in those circles. Still, he loves her dearly. As a Senator, he was given a lot by the planet. His house is still the one his father has given to him, in Bestine, the captain of Tatooine and he does travel a lot. But when he does that, he's made sure Zhanna has all that she requires. Still, there is another thing that couldn't be considered a good personality trait - he cheats. He's come to accept this detail as being only human and being weak sometimes. And he knows it might be wrong but it hasn't stopped him yet. When he's home, he's devoted to his wife, but when he's not, he tends to fail her. Public Records of Senator Bergen Son of the last Senator of Tatooine. Eldest of three children. Only son in this generation. Mother is a housewife, with no career. Has maternal force family history. His baby sister is a Jedi Padawan. He's been a senator for three years. Representative of the Galactic Senate. Married to a former slave Zhanna, a mecanic. Received high education in politics, public speaking. Is quite an pilot and owns his own Lambda-class shuttle. He has no children.